Wings of the Words
by Raven's secret-keeper
Summary: These are poems that are supposed to be by my own character, Dove.Some of them might be able to be written by Raven if you see them right. Reviews are incredibly appreciated.
1. Lost and Alone

_**Lost and Alone**_

I'm lost in the world with no place to go

Being a misfit with no control's not easy, oh no.

My world is quite empty, not one single being

Who will help me spread my small empty wings

And fly

No one to care

I'm lost in my own nowhere

I'm lost; a transparent windowsill everyone sees right through

No one really cares where I go; what I do

I've got no one to be with and my heart is breaking

Cause I'm all alone; nothing but lost, my heart is aching

For care

I'm nowhere

All alone

My life is rough but no one can see

The aching and lost, very alone me

My world's always alone; lost; isolated

From all else

My rain's always falling; relentless; won't stop

I'm climbing an endless ladder, never reaching the top

The light is fleeing; it won't stay still

And this is bad enough to mentally kill  
me; a lost and alone soul

I'm depressed. Lost. I wonder if there's a curse

It keeps me in its ever-deepening murks

In an eternity lostness

No one will guide me. No one will be my map

My life an endless journey, no rests or naps

To revive me

All my hopes, my old friends, my dreams

Die with my old world it seems

I wasn't always alone but now I'm all but OK

I've lost the hope of seeing the day

When I find someone who cares

Who accepts that I'm not just there

My rain's always falling; relentless; won't stop

I'm climbing an endless ladder, never reaching the top

The light is fleeing; it won't stay still

And this is bad enough to mentally kill

Me; a lost and alone soul

I feel like I'm dying from the inside out

It kills to know I can't cry, scream or shout

Drop my misfitness? Well, I can try

Once more and get nothing but a glare and a sigh

It's hopeless, I'll leave it at that.

I've broken down, no hope is left

All me dreams, my hopes? I haven't kept

It's all gone in the winds of yesterday

And all I know is there is not a way

left

All that's left of me is an endless pain

I'm lost in the ocean; my blizzard; my rain!

Though it's sunny and bright outside

I simply can't turn my tide

I can't bring myself to say

that eventually, maybe, HOPEFULLY some day

A light will shine through my pitch-black darkness

and free me!

I'm trapped; a prisoner of my own life

I'm alone and lost, this pierces my heart like a knife

Never pulled out

Endless pain

relentless rain

No map to save my day

All I can say

Is

It's hopeless

**_---------------------------------------Raven's secret-keeper-------------------------------------_**


	2. Found and Belonging

This poem is the equivalent of Lost and Alone, but the mood, thoughts, and feelings are completely opposite.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**Found and Belonging**_

The clouds have dissolved; the wind has died

I've finally succeeded in turning my tide

A bond so special it startles even me

Especially how it came on so suddenly

The darkness is gone; And it nearly blinds me

To know I've got someone, at last, beside me

Suddenly, my hopes are relit

like a fire on wet wood but the flame is so strong

it doesn't take long

for the wood to dry

and the flame burns high!

I've finally found someone whop understands me

When she looks in my eyes I can tell that she sees

More than a window

I'm no longer alone, cursed to be

Lost and longing for an eternity

I've found my path with somewhere to go

I'm no longer a misfit with no control

My worlds is now colorful, with this being

Who will help me spread my growing, filling wings

and fly (higher than ever before!)

Someone who cares, I've found my own somewhere

I'm saved; no longer a window all look through

They really care where I go, what I do!

I have someone to be with, my heart's not breaking

I'm found; not alone; heart no longer aching

They care Not nowhere

No longer alone

My life was rough and I can tell they did see

The aching, and lost, and very alone me

My world's not alone; lost; isolated

From all else

My rain isn't falling, it's ended, it's ceased

I've reached the top of the ladder and now I am free!

The light has stopped fleeing; it's stilled

And released the no longer mentally killed

Me; no longer alone and lost, and in a whole new world

Of happiness

I'm happy, not alone or lost; there's no curse

To keep me confined in it's never-ending murks

Not an eternity of lostness

Someone can guide me, at last; someone can be my map

My life's not an endless journey; I can finally rest and nap

Safely, reviving me

All my old friends, hopes and dreams

May have died with my old world it seems

I was alone, but now I'm OK

I've risen anew above my old ways

I've finally found someone who cares

Who accept that I'm not just there

This rain isn't falling; it's ended, it's stopped

I've reached the final step and now I'm free at the top!

The light has stopped fleeing; it's finally stilled

And released a no longer mentally killed

Me, no longer alone and lost; living in a world of happiness

I don't feel like I'm dying from the inside out

I've dropped my misphancy, though I didn't try

Still they gave me more than a glare and a sigh

So, it's not hopeless anymore

I've been repaired, my hopes resurrected

All my hopes and dreams can now be kept

My loneliness and lostness? All gone in yesterday's wind

I've found that there is a way

left, filled with hope

There's more to me now than endless pain

I've escaped the ocean, the blizzard, my rain!

Now, it's sunny and bright outside

And I've finally turned my tide

I can finally, safely say

That there really, truly, HONESTLY was a day

When a light shined through my pitch-black darkness

And freed me!

I'm not trapped, a prisoner of my own life

I'm not lost and alone; it seems like they've removed the knife

That caused endless pain

There goes the rain

Here's the map to save my day

All I can say

Is

It's no longer hopeless

**_---------------------------------------Raven's secret-keeper-------------------------------------_**


	3. The Mirror

_Note: No rhymes intended in this one._

_**The Mirror **by Dove_

I look in the mirror

and what do I see

Hair shimmering

iridescent

Like a raven's wing

or a bubble

flying free.

But I'm not free.

Am I?

---

The face in the glass

carries sadness

Is it the past?

the present?

or the uncertain future…

---

The reflection I see

is only an illusion.

But my violet eyes,

windows to the soul,

and how I see others',

are there…

Or is it another illusion?

---

The mirror is solid.

It is certain.

How can I be

When my whole life

Was hiding and battles?

---

If the glass breaks,

it reflects still,

but it's broken

and changed.

Is my soul

the same?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- _Notes_ -** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_About the illusion part: Meaning that it's only a reflection of light and not another person._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Review please,_

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


	4. Ode to Azar

_Read and **Review,**_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**

**_-----------------------------_**

**Tribute to Azar** _a poem by Alerina (uh-**lair**-in-uh), Dove's Azarathean mother_

Who am I to say

But we will all see the day

When by a demon, our lives shunned

But oh, Great Azar, We'll be one!  
------

It is the destruction of Azarath,

But such amazing aftermath!

Azarath's people, single and whole,

Will be able to join your goddess soul!

-----

That wondrous day, all anticipate

And upon it I meditate

This special day when we'll be one

And I can't fathom what's yet to come

-----

The day is soon, the council knows

Goddess Azar, your power glows

As it is the destruction of Azarath

But our souls shall follow your preset path

-----

Our peaceful sanctuary is to die

But we look upon it with gleaming eyes

For through the destruction of our own heaven

A greater privilege is on the horizon!

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Note: I pride myself on my awkwardly extensive knowledge of the Azaratheans!_

_Review please,** please, please, please,**_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**


End file.
